Little Talks
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: We all fear rejection. We show something else to cover that up but when the cover is not enough... when the lie is not bought... the truth is the only thing that's left. And one realizes, later than sooner, that it was better than the lie. NxE MxF GaxLe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do not own "Little Talks" by "Of Monsters and Men".**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

**Preannouncement: Don't play the music right at the start! Wait for my signal, and read fast! Or you might not understand the story! If you had troubles, then read it first and later read it with the music, that way you'll be able to imagine what I thought when writing this. And this it's not a romance-romance story so, sorry, no kiss! One of these days I'll get a story with kisses and hugs and everything else you wish for. But, until then… to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Talks.<strong>

(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)

(Proofread by CatfaceNaschKatze.)

* * *

><p>What a night! The guild was in such a happy atmosphere today that many thought it was a great opportunity to make a party, a big party with everything in it and nothing lacking, decorations were set, groceries were bought, the stage was set and everyone begun to enjoy themselves when the clock marked 9pm.<p>

Mira sang some songs for her peers, delighting everyone with her beautiful voice and lyrics before the mood called for something else, something stronger. And that's where Gajeel stepped up. Oh, you would not believe this but he actually did it better than his first time! He got so much better with his singing and his guitar playing skills that he was making the Fairies dance and party hard with his rock music, besides making some girls scream at his manly "rock and roll" voice. To Levy's concern.

He even got Gray and Natsu to sing the choruses or sing-along with him on stage, and that was something impressive, even if the two of them were amateurs at it, they made their guild mates enjoy the night even more.

Uh? Wait a minute. Did I explain why they were so happy?

Team Natsu returned from a mission without destroying everything in its path, and Mira announced that Freed asked for her hand in marriage… the guild was seriously excited! About the second thing, obviously, so they decided to throw a party for the engaged couple.

Hours later, the guild was calming down, everyone was just sitting around the place with the last of their drinks and chatting the last minutes of the night away while Gajeel and Mira singed together an upbeat-romantic song… for Levy's and Freed's nerves. They were really uncomfortable with the two singing that song with meeting eyes and soft voices, especially Gajeel's, Levy never heard him talk to anyone like that. Not even her! And that seriously made her jealous.

But let's move the spotlight, people.

This isn't the focus of this night. Our couple is a different one, our couple is one we never saw through the night, and no, it's not Loke and Lucy.

We're talking about Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet.

He moved to the table she was sitting at, uncaring of the brawling Gray and Elfman, and Freed and Levy about the loyalty of their mates, he saw her enjoying herself that night apart from everyone; not joining but not leaving, and that irked him, he would have screamed at her if his survival instincts hadn't have told him that it was really, really bad for his health.

Just right then… Gajeel and Mirajane started the next song.

* * *

><p><strong>*Music: ON*<strong>

So, he got near her table, stood up in front of her and waited for her to say something. And say something she did.

**Hey!**

"Natsu." She greeted politely, inviting him to join her at the table. And sat he did.

**Hey!**

"Why're you alone, Erza?" He asked out of nowhere, going straight to the point as always.

She looked at him in surprise, not thinking he would ask that.

**Hey!**

"I like to watch everyone enjoy themselves."

"Why don't you tell me the real reason?" She bit her lip; she knew that the pink-haired was not so much of an idiot when it came to matters of the heart. So, she answered him.

"_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_." She said sadly.

"_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_." He held his hand for her to take.

"_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_." She refused to take it.

"_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_." He stifled a laugh and stood up with his hand still stretched.

She stared at him in disbelief, doubting a few seconds before taking his hand and joining him on the dance floor with the rest of the couples.

"_Some days I can't even trust myself_." She whispered close to his ear, the alcohol in her system getting the better of her.

"_It's killing me to see you this way._" He was the same, but answered with the thoughts plaguing his mind. "_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_." He said with a smile, his hands moving to make her think that he referred to the guild and not himself, afraid of the possible rejection.

She didn't buy that; she could see it in his eyes that he was meaning something else.

**Hey!**

She pushed him away to get out of there, running outside to hide from him.

**Hey!**

He followed her in between the crowd and exited the guild.

**Hey!**

He followed her until she reached the beach behind the big building, waiting to hear a more detailed explanation of her worries.

"_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_." She said gazing at the moon.

"_Well, tell her that I miss our little talks_." He was worried; he noticed she spoke little to nothing lately.

"_Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past_." She knew something he didn't, what a surprise!

"_We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life and full of love_." He didn't get it, she had troubles?

"_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_." She hugged herself, waves from the cold night touching her skin.

"_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear,_" He said, raising his body heat to warm her up, his feet taking him to stand next to her. "_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._" He motioned the guild again, why couldn't he admit it?

**Hey!**

"_Don't listen to a word I say_!" She shouted to make him forget.

**Hey!**

"_The screams all sound the same_!" He answered, her voice not sounding different to him from other times they had a conversation like this.

**Hey!**

"_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_!" He motioned to the guild again, making her look at him with a frown before running away again, far from him, far from everyone else.

He ran after her, following her to the deep forests of Magnolia, to where it was denser, where no one dared to go. She stood next to a death tree, staring at the ground with her eyes darkened because of her hair, she expected him to forget about everything and go back inside the guild to enjoy the rest of the night… but he was such a stubborn fellow.

He gave a step forward, a hand stretched to reach her, but he stopped at the sound of her voice.

"_You're gone gone gone away, I wish you'd disappear_," She said talking to someone in her mind. "_All that's left is a ghost of you, now we're torn torn torn apart, there's nothing we can do, just let me go, and meet again soon_."

"_Now wait wait wait for me! Please hang around_!" He screamed, not liking her words. '_I see you when I fall asleep_!'

**Hey!**

"_Don't listen to a word I say_!" She turned around with tears held back.

**Hey!**

"_The screams all sound the same_!" He screamed again, remembering other times like this one.

**Hey!**

"_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_!" He was going to imply the guild again but he decided against it, putting his hand on his chest, signaling his heart.

"_Don't listen to a word I say_!" She faced her back to him, to run away again, tears already falling but he stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

**Hey!**

"_The screams all sound the same_!" He wanted to tell something now, the moment called for it.

**Hey!**

"_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_!" He pressed his palm to his chest, after turning her around completely to make her look at his serious face. She was taken aback; he was meaning to tell her something she never expected.

"_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_." She repeated, staring at him for a moment before smiling and blushing slightly, moving her free hand to press his chest with his hand under hers.

"_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_." They said in unison. He smiled at the action, moving his hand to lay hers under his and stare at her eyes with a softened look, understanding that she got the meaning of his words.

"Are you sure about this, Natsu?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly because of the previous moment.

He nodded.

"As sure as I'll ever be, Erza." He released both of her hands and moved to hug her close to him, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent now that he had the chance; a small smile working its way to his exterior when he felt the girl moving to get even closer to him, hugging him back.

"I'm glad." She said with a smile, a single tear falling to the ground.

Not in sorrow.

Not in pain.

But in happiness.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!<strong>

"Thanks everyone!" Mira said to the ones that remained at the guild, her smile directed at the few members that still were there and the man who sang with her. "And thank you, Gajeel."

"No problem. Kehehe!" He strung his guitar a few more times before getting down the stage, coming to meet an angry and jealous blue-haired shorty. "What's up, wormbook?"

"Let's go outside, I want to tell you something…" She turned around, her feet guiding her and the black-haired man behind to the exit of the building. "_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_..."

'Oh damn…' Was all he could think of before replying to her words…

…a long night was waiting for him.

**Omake's end.**

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking... I'm the song-fic specialist, right? At least, of this section, so, why not publish my next stories with songs I feel that express the Natza sentiment? =) Don't worry, you won't have to wait much, I've got many songs ready to delight your minds and hearts while Hiro teases us with the way the manga is taking.<strong>

**So, hope you enjoyed this one! It took me a while to write it just as I want it too *whispers* and for Catface to proofread it *whispers end* so, until the next song, enjoy this one and my stories.**

**About my stories. I'll have them in hiatus from now on. Why? Imagination shortage with them, many song about Natza to write. xD**

**And for those wondering about my personal life. I still have college, but I make time to write here, so, be grateful! Hahaha! That sounded egocentric. Okay, again! Bear with me! I have time but not enough to write for every single day! Dx**

**Announcement in my profile about real-life complications. Read if you must.**

**Plus. Next possible song-fic to come up: **_Right here in my Arms - HIM  
><em>

**Saludos.  
><strong>


End file.
